This invention relates generally to an apparatus for holding open a door and, more particularly, to a door holder having a shock absorber and an automatically engageable holding feature when the door is swung open to a predetermined angle.
Temporarily holding a door in an open position is often necessary for convenience and safety. One commonly employed method of doing so uses an overhead door control device that includes a pivoting arm attached between an upper portion of a door jamb and an upper part of a door. When the door is to be held open at an angle that does not exceed about 110 degrees, an overhead door control device is efficient, effective, and convenient to install and maintain. Overhead door control devices are less subject to damage by vandalism or accidents, and do not present a potential stumbling hazard.
Automatic door holders with a separate adjustment of the amount of force necessary to disengage the door holder from its held open position are useful. However, many conventional overhead door control devices are difficult to adjust, often requiring special tools or expertise. Even if the door holder is correctly set at installation, with time and wear on the door holder mechanism, the door holder opening angle and force required to disengage the door may change. If the door holder is difficult to accurately set, or if it requires special tools and expertise to adjust, it is likely that the door holder will not be appropriately maintained and will not provide the required convenience and safety. Too many overhead door holders are not durable, are not easy to install and maintain, and are difficult to adjust. Such door holders often require special tools for installation and maintenance and have no provisions to prevent damage from violent or forceful door opening. They also may lack the desired automatic hold-open feature once the door is swung open a predetermined angle, and they may not allow for easy controllable release of the door from its held open position when desired.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.